101 Dalmatian Street: New Order
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: On the mission to fix the paradox. The multi-verse resets itself causing the new world to be made. It’s now up to the new Versions of our characters to close the paradox, question is, do they even know about it?
1. Chapter 1: New World Order

**Hello. Da story continues, yay. Of course this story is confusing a bit if you don't understand time travel and stuff. That was a joke. Laugh. Always the edgy is gone for now, I can hopefully keep this a funny. One more story till the end so get ready. Also read my other stories to follow what's going on lol. On with the chapter.**

_New Order _

_It's been...two weeks? Or something like that. I've been stuck in my fridge for the last 2 weeks. All I have is a can of beans, paper, and a pencil. Oddly. I'm trying to figure out what really happened. I don't seem to have a memory of much. All I remember is I woke up in a room and suddenly everything started shaking! I don't even know my name! I'm just a dog who can conveniently talk. Life am I right? Anyways I hid in my fridge, actually, I don't even know if this is mine, anyways, I've been here ever since. No memory of a past life, or anything really. Here all alone. It's like if I was just placed here out of nowhere. Well I found a bowl in here and since I didn't have a name, decided to name myself, Dolly. Weird name for a boy but whatever. I have zero clue of what else to write so if anyone sees this, please write something back I'm very lonely._

"And that's what I found in the fridge" Diesel said.

"Okay so we have two things going on. One, we know who stole all the food now. Two, someone was living here while we were on holiday" Dawkins said.

"And is now using my FREAKING NAME!" Dolly said creeped out.

"Now the only question is where is this dog?" Dylan wondered. The family went on holiday for 2 weeks, while gone obviously something happened, but in a very strange way. They don't recall shaking so it really leds the question, who is this?

**1 day later**

Literally forgetting about it, the family proceeded their day as usual. Dolly and Dylan were watching TV when a announcement came on from the president of the world.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the world, please rise as the presentation begins" An overvoice said. Everyone in the house came to see what's happening and did what was told. "President Kanye will now speak" Kanye West appeared on screen as the president of the world.

"Hey everyone, I'm Kanye, and today I'm talking about something going on in this awesome world of ours" He said. "Someone by the name of Obama is trying to rebel against my rules, so please, for your world, use butal force on him and his followers" He continued. "All right y'all, that's all for me tonight, don't forget to per order my new album "J is for Jesus" He finished. As the broadcast ended. Everyone separated and continued their lives. DJ just sat there looking at the TV.

"What an amazing guy" He said.

"Eh, he's okay, his music isn't that good" Dolly said. This triggered DJ's inner JoJo in him.

"How DARE YOU SAY THAT!" He snapped. "Mr. Kanye West is one of the greatest beings alive! You should be grateful that we even get to breath the same air as him!" He yelled. Dolly was surprised by his sudden outburst. Dylan went over to clam him down. Basically, don't talk bad about Kanye in front of DJ if you want to keep your soul. The next day DJ came to Dylan with exciting news.

"You look happy today DJ, what's going on?" Dylan asked.

"KANYE WEST INVITED ME TO THE KANYE HOUSE!" DJ yelled in excitement. "OUT OF ALL THE PUPS! HE CHOICES ME!" He said.

"Wow that's actually nice DJ" Dylan said. They heard a knock at the door. Dylan went over to open it and saw non other then the president of the world. Kanye West.

"Greetings, I'm looking for a DJ Dalmatian" Kanye said.

"O-of course mister president" Dylan said kinda nervous. He's talking to the president of the world so understandable. He brought him inside and took him to DJ's room where he was waiting for him.

"Ah, mister West, I was expecting you" DJ said as professional as possible.

"Cool kid, hey let's get going, my flying jet skis need gas" Kanye told him. DJ was ready to fan boy hard but didn't as he wanted Kanye to know that he was very serious about this. As they left Dylan wondered if he should've went with them, but it's DJ thing so he wouldn't want to ruin it.

_So I've been traveling around for 3 days now and I swear to you that I'm having extreme levels of déjà vu. I've been to this house many times before but it's always different! I don't even know how that's possible! I'm really curious as what's going to happen. Everyday when the day ends it seems like it resets itself. I'm starting to think I'm stuck in some kind of infinite loop. I can't really get myself out of it either. But I did have a Dream last night. About a lighthouse. Zero clue what that means but it's been in my head for the last 2 nights. I'm kinda worried but whatever._

_**As confusing as it may seem. Trust me, it'll make sense soon. Hopefully. Anyways that's the new story. It's a bit of a reboot but there's a reason why. I'll make the next one soon enough and then continue other stories of mine. See ya**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Leap Forward

**Hello folks. New chapter that hopefully won't be as confusing but knowing how this is all going, I highly doubt it lol. Anyways not much to say at first so enjoy. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 2_

_Okay so, right now I feel like I'm going really crazy. What does the lighthouse mean? Like come on I thought it was a one time only thing but obviously no! I'm running low on paper now and I feel like I should be looking for this said lighthouse. Don't really know why, just feels right. I don't know what to do, I really hope this works out in my favor but knowing my current luck. No. I surprisingly haven't seen another living been in forever either. Am the only one in the world? Please, anyone if you see this. Help me, I bag of you._

After a day, DJ came back home happy. Kanye dropped him off in his Kanye jet. DJ walked in with a free copy of his newest album "J is for Jesus". As happy as he could be, he made his way to Dylan's room to tell him about his adventure. As he walked into Dylan's room he had a cold feeling run through him. He shrugged it off and continued.

"Hey Dylan! I'm back and oh boy do I have things to tell you" DJ said dropping off his stuff in the corner. As he approached Dylan, that same cold feeling hit him again. This is time, he knew something was off. Dylan was silently laying in his bed. Not making a sound. "Um, Dylan?" DJ said slowly approaching him. He knew something was very wrong. The door quickly shut making him jump. Dylan also jumped.

"Oh my dog! Sorry DJ I was trying to surprise you but that happened" Dylan told him.

"Whatever, so I'm back!" DJ told him shrugging off what just happened.

"Ah nice, so how was yo-" Dylan was interrupted by a loud sound outside. "Um, anyways ho-" they heard it again. Dylan decided it was best to investigate the sound. As they went outside to the side of the house, they saw someone in the trash cans.

"Come on! Do these people not have any freaking paper?!" The being said. Not noticing the two dogs looking at him. "Man I really hit a new low, digging through trash to write about my odd life that no one reads!" He continued.

"You wrote those?" DJ said. This got the beings attention. He was revealed as, Doge.

"You got to be kidding me" Dylan said looking at him.

"Wait, so you've actually read my papers?" Doge asked.

"Well one actually" DJ told him.

"Good enough" Doge said. "God it's great to see other living beings! I haven't seen anyone in ages!" He said.

"Maybe because it's 11 at night" Dylan said.

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is dolly, I think" Doge said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure your name is Doge" Dylan said

"Doge? What kind of silly name is that?" Doge asked.

"Your name dude, you're literally that one meme dog" DJ told him.

"Well, I don't agree but I don't know my name after all so, sure" Doge said accepting his new name. Dylan and DJ invited him into the house and brought him to Dawkins.

"Yup, as I suspected, you have a serious case of amnesia" Dawkins told him. "But that still doesn't explain your other case of déjà vu" He continued.

"Hm?" Deja vu asked coming into the room. "Who's this?" She asked.

"this doesn't consider you" Dawkins told his sister off.

"Whatever" She said walking off. Dawkins continued looking at Doge to see if anything else was wrong. He noticed he had a mark on his hip.

"What's this?" Dawkins wondered.

"Oh, that's just a birthmark, I think" Doge said.

"Are you sure? Because it looks conveniently like a lighthouse shape" DJ said. After hearing that Dawkins quickly looked at Doge.

"So what have you been hearing about this lighthouse you speak of?" He asked.

"I was told lots of things. It's our only way, salvation is coming, together we can prevent destruction to your world" Doge said. "You know, the very cryptic things" he finished. Dawkins looked at the others.

"Excuse us please" He said grabbing the others and going out of the room. "It's either this guys a nut job or we have a big problem on our hands" He told Dylan and DJ.

"Well it seems way too convenient though. Talks about a lighthouse that he sees in his head, has a lighthouse mark on his hip, you can't make that up!" Dylan said.

"Not to mention he's literally DOGE!" DJ said. "There's no explanation for that" he finished. After wondering for some time, Dawkins decided it's best they figure it out in the morning as it was very late at this point. Doge slept in the living room with the pups. Delilah and Doug didn't have a problem with him staying.

_You're doing good my friend. The paradox must be resolved. After meeting them, the reset has taken full effect. We can now continue as planned._

As the sun shined the next day, Doge had another dream about the lighthouse. He was terrified of what's to come. He quickly got up to go to Dawkins room to tell him, Until he heard someone.

_Don't._

"What?" He questioned.

_He must not know_

"Whose saying that?" Doge asked starting to get creeped out.

_This must happen. Trust me._

"I saw what happens! It's not very kid friendly!" Doge said to the voice.

_You haven't seen anything_

"Doge?" Dimitri 2 asked.

"Wh- oh hey, um" Doge said trying to remember Dimitri's name.

"Dimitri 2" Dimitri 2 said.

"Yeah, that" He said.

"Obviously something is wrong with you, as I watched the whole thing just happen" Dimitri 2 said. "So, what's up?" He asked. Doge wanted to tell him but didn't know if the voice was right. What would happen if they knew?

"Um, just had a, uh, Austim attack?" He said. Hoping he will somehow believe it.

"One, you're a douche for that, and two, you're a bad lier" Dimitri 2 said.

"Yeah I am" Doge amiditted. He saw Dimitri was getting impatient. "Sorry kid, I can't tell you right now, I uh, have to go" He said quickly walking out the door.

"Hm, this will be interesting" Dimitri 2 said going to Dawkins room.

_Good job my friend. Right now, just follow my led and we can get through this_

"Don't call me friend buddy! You're in my head doing and making me imagine things!" Doge said to the voice walking into an ally way.

_Trust me. It'll all make sense. The paradox must be closed first, then we can go to the lighthouse_

"Why me? I'm just someone who doesn't even remember who they are!" Doge yelled technically to himself.

_Trust me. You're more important then you think_

**Okay I kinda enjoyed making that. The original concept made zero sense so I made it a little easier to understand. Hopefully. Yup Doge is the writer guy. Shocker. Next chapter will be an interesting one. Trust me. See ya**


	3. Chapter 3: Dawkins Awakening Party

**Hello again. Time for the newest chapter folks. Not much to say right now. Call out post to Jemmy though! Bruh. You know who you are lol. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 3_

_So, our problem might be resolved after all. I've had my doubts of his capability but he seems to not question much anymore, as long as he continues this then we'll fix everything in no time. I hope._

As Doge walked down the street, he thought to himself, _why me? Why out of anyone in the world I'm the one that has to deal with some weird thing? _He didn't know what to do, but he did at the same time. Follow what the voice says, if the universe is in trouble and he's it's only hope then he must at least try, right?

_Where are you going?_

"I dunno" Doge told the voice. It was a quiet yet peaceful walk. He needed to clear his mind of things and for good reason.

_We need to go back you know_

"I was enjoying the silence you know" Doge said.

_Take your time my friend, once you're done go find DJ. Kanye is the key_

This greatly confused Doge but he continued on and enjoyed the walk while it lasts. Mind clear now he made his way to the Dalmatian house, entering, he was immediately confronted by Dawkins.

"And where were you?" Dawkins asked obviously upset.

"Why do you care? I literally met you a day ago" Doge responded. Dawkins sighed.

"I did my research last night and found out about this urban legend about some dog going to a lighthouse and supposedly 'breaking the cycle' obviously knowing how this situation is currently, you're a very important dog my friend" Dawkins finished. Doge was confused yet very interested.

"I mean, it's just an urban legend right? Doesn't mean it's true" Doge said.

"But it all lines up perfectly! Guy doesn't know his name, Has a mysterious mark on his hip, has visions about a freaking lighthouse! You can't make this up!" Dawkins told Doge.

"Coincidence?" Doge said immediately regretting what he said.

"I'm going to break your kneecaps, it's not even funny anymore Doge!" Dawkins said annoyed.

"Look, it may make sense to you but I see it as an odd coincidence, plus what's the odds of any of it actually happening?" Doge said. He knew Dawkins was telling the truth but listening to the voice in his head, he had to lie so Dawkins or anyone couldn't know the truth.

"Well it seems too convenient" Dawkins said. "I may be reaching but when my gut tells me something's wrong then I go with it" He continued. Doge just rolled his eyes and walked off, quickly going into the bathroom.

"Oh boy he knows" Doge said to himself.

_Well not technically_

"Oh now you decide to talk?" Doge said upset.

_Just enjoying the show_

"Funny man now are you" Doge said annoyed. "What should I do? He obviously knows somethings up and if anything, finds out I'm talking to myself and that's obviously a sign of trouble" He finished.

_DJ_

"Really? Gonna be cryptic on me now?" Doge said upset.

_No. Go to DJ dummy, I literally told you probably 20 minutes ago_

Being the idiot he is, Doge completely forgot about that so he quickly made his way to DJ's room, of course flushing first. Outside DJ's room now, he heard "Follow god" by Kanye West playing. _Wow this kid really likes him doesn't he _Doge thought to himself. He thought knocking on his door wouldn't really do much since the music is extremely loud but to his surprise DJ opened up and turned off the music.

"What up?" DJ asked Doge.

_Shoot I don't know what to ask him _Doge said to himself.

_Ask him about Kanye _

_Wait you can hear my inner thoughts? _Doge wondered

_You'll be surprised _

Completely spacing out, DJ brought Doge back into reality by snapping his fingers in his face.

"So are you just gonna stand there or?" DJ asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"Oh, um, so, what do you like the most about Kanye West?" Doge asked immediately getting pulled into DJ's room.

"You're the first person to ask me that! So I got a treat for you my friend" DJ said revealing his possibly unhealthy collection of Kanye West merchandise.

"Oh boy" Doge said feeling regret.

"How can you not believe me?" Dawkins said to Dylan and Dolly.

"Dude, are you sure you're not just reaching a lot?" Dolly said.

"I know it makes sense but come on, an ever lasting cycle? Dimensional time travel?" Dylan said.

"And let's not forget how you're using a freaking lighthouse as your defense" Dolly noted.

"Please, I know it may seem weird but it just adds up very well!" Dawkins argued back.

"Dawkins, have you seen actual proof of this happening?" Dylan asked. Dawkins shook his head.

"But he did mention about seeing a lighthouse in his sleep!" Dawkins protested.

"It happens sometimes bro" Dolly said. Dawkins was dumbfounded.

"You guys are completely ignoring the signs! I know something is wrong and I will get to the bottom of this! Even if it costs me everything!" Dawkins said turning around a walking away.

"Well that happened, poodlewolf?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah um, I got a thing to do so, no" Dolly said running off leaving Dylan alone and slightly upset.

"And that's all you need to know about Kanye West" DJ finished. Doge has probably been brain dead for the last 2 hours. DJ takes his time when it comes to Kanye. "Hope we can do this again dude" DJ said closing the door on Doge.

_Well that's one way to get information _

"I suppose" Doge agreed. "So, why did I need all of that?" He questioned.

_The break the paradox of course. The United States awaits_

Hearing this made Doge slightly worried but if it meant the universe then he supposed it was best to give it a shot. He just needed to make the right move at the right time to get out of the house. He knew the right pup to ask to help him.

"So you want me to cover up your death?" Dimitri 1 said.

"I mean, you can do that right?" Doge questioned.

"Bold of you to assume I couldn't" Dimitri 1 said. "Now just to make the perfect death scenario, and I have a slight idea" he finished smiling to himself.

**Cool beans. This is my second time doing this chapter lol. The original chapter was more edgy and just didn't fit the story so reason why this was greatly delayed. But I have a good direction for this story now so yay. Follow god is a good song. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Land Of Freedom And Kanye

**Hello. Once more we continue our journey into the most confusing storyline I've made, hopefully I can explain too. Not much to say. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 4_

"DOLLY! COME QUICK!" Dimitri 1 yelled to his sister. Dolly was getting ready to leave the house when she heard her brother call her. She made her way to the Dimitries room and opened the door.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"It's Doge! He just jumped off the roof!" Dimitri 1 said pointing outside showing a very mangled Doge on the ground.

"Oh my dog! That's disturbing" Dolly said. "I'll get Dylan and figure out what to do with his body..." She said. Dimitri 1 nodded as Dolly exited the room. He smiled to himself as he went over to his closet and opened it. Doge fell out face first.

"Ow! You could've warned me next time" Doge said rubbing his face.

"There won't be a next, you got to leave now" Dimitri 1 told him.

"Oh yeah, that, anyways thanks for helping me 'cover up' kinda surprised your sister agreed to help" Doge said.

"She always down to do art, even if she doesn't know it's purpose" Dimitri 1 said. "Unless she does know then she won't do it but that's out of the question" he finished. Doge nodded and exited the room through the window with a rope he made out of curtains. He grabbed his clay counterpart and put it in someone's trash ban so the others won't find out it's not really him. He continued down the street but then realized.

"How am I gonna get there?" He said to himself.

_The airport silly_

"But don't I need a ticket for that?" Doge said to the voice.

_Well yes but actually no. Simply get in the cargo hold_

"Ah yes, and how do you propose I get in there hm?" Doge said with lots of sarcasm.

_That's for you to figure out_

_Fantastic _Doge said to himself very annoyed.

_Also, you should speak to me using your thoughts more, others are watching you know_

Doge was completely oblivious to all the dogs that were watching him like he was some psycho, which he did currently look like. He continued to walk away and made his way to the airport. As he entered the terminal, he saw lots of guards and especially guard dogs.

_Darn it _he said to himself. He looked around for something that could help him, he found an empty baby stroller and a doll.

_You could just go outside, jump the gate, and get inside the cargo hold_

He completely ignored the voice, he put the two things together and pushed the stroller to the guards.

"Hey, stop right there!" A guard said to the stroller, it kept coming. "Stop now!" He said again. No use. "It's not following our orders!" A guard said. "What do we do chief?" Another guard asked. The chief has never been in such a bad situation. He grabbed his gun and others followed. "Stop now or we open fire!" The chief said. It didn't stop. "I'm warning you!" He yelled again. It didn't stop. "Light em up fellas!" The chief yelled. Every guard unloaded many rounds into the stroller. A swat team was called and started unloading more rounds. While that was happening, Doge got through the terminal and headed to the plane that was going to America.

"Wait I can't sit on a plane, I'm a dog!" Doge realized running outside and going to the cargo hold.

_Really?_

_What?_ Doge said to the voice in his thoughts. The plane took off and he was now on his way to America to find Kanye West, the president of the world.

"I swear to you it was right here!" Dolly told Dylan. "Come on Dimitri 1, help me here!" She asked her younger brother.

"I have no clue what she's talking about, she's crazy" Dimitri 1 said turning away. Dolly gave him a death glar while Dylan shook his head.

"If anything, he probably went on his daily walk and got lost or something" Dylan stated. "Besides, the only person that cares about him much is Dawkins, though I thought we were getting close" he continued. Right on que, Dawkins joined the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dawkins asked.

"Just how your little butt buddy Doge ran away" Dimitri 1 said. Dolly smacked him on the back of the head for being rude.

"Wait, he left?" Dawkins questioned. They nodded. "Sweet lord we're in trouble" he muttered to himself. He quickly ran back into the house.

"Did anyone catch what he said?" Dimitri 1 asked. Dolly and Dylan shrugged. In the house, Dawkins was running around the place looking for paper he printed out from the Koogle (TM) It was a description of the urban legend he's been reading and researching about.

_"The being leaves his rescuers nest and adventures off to defeat the king and break the cycl- _OH MY DOG HE'S IN AMERICA!" Dawkins yelled after reading the passage. "DJ!" He yelled. DJ entered the room.

"Yo" DJ said.

"How much about Kanye did you tell Doge about?" Dawkins questioned his brother.

"Lots" DJ said smiling.

"What a dump" Doge said looking around.

_Well we are in Chicago after all_

_Well this isn't Washington D.C. so we need another plane _Doge said in his thoughts. Conveniently, Kanye's Kanye car pulled up to a McDonald's. "Who would've thought the president of the world would go to a McDonald's drive through in Chicago at 6 o'clock in the morning" Doge said confused.

_You live in a strange time_

Doge made his way to Kanye's car picking up a stick to kill him with.

_You know the objective right?_

"Of course, Kill Kanye, break the cycle, go to a lighthouse. Sounds like a poorly written fanfic" Doge told the voice. As he got closer to the car he got hit by a car. It stopped right in front of him.

"Don't think I don't know your plan?" Someone said getting out of the car, revealing himself to be, Barack Obama. "You just messed up homie" He said looking over Doge as he slowly passed out.

_No! Stay awake! Please!_

"Hey"

"Wake up"

**SLAP**

Doge woke up in a cold sweat. He was tied to a bed struggling to break free. In front of him was Kanye West.

"I've heard what you came here to do to me" Kanye said. "I'm impressed, but not enough. Sit tight my friend, you're going to be here for a long time" Kanye said laughing to himself as Doge looked in horror. "We'll begin in 2 hours, for now, here's a tv that has the channel stuck on Nick jr" He said leaving the room and shutting the door.

_This has gotta a lot more complicated _

**Uh oh. Doge is in trouble now and Obama makes his epic comeback. Yes I dissed my own story and Chicago. Fight me. Anyways not much to say. This chapter was fun to make. See ya**


	5. Chapter 5: A Helping Hand, Or Something

**Hello. Time to kick it once more. Today we have another epic funny that will somehow become edgy. Not much to say. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 5_

"How convenient it is that we found a little plane sitting in the sidewalk" Dylan told Dawkins. After panicking a lot. Dylan and Dawkins found a conveniently placed plane next to their house. Luckily, Dawkins somehow knows how to fly one.

"We need to get to Doge before...he can" Dawkins said. Dylan looked at him weirdly.

"Don't act edgy now bro, tell me who it is" Dylan said.

"Obama! He's one of the most dangerous beings in the world! We need to stop him before he gets Doge" Dawkins replyed

"Obama? You really lost your mind have you?" Dylan said. This obviously made Dawkins really angry.

"You're kidding me?! You still think I'm crazy after all that's happened?!" Dawkins yelled.

"Well nothing out of the ordinary has happened so, yes, I do" Dylan said.

"Dylan, I've seen what's going to happen, it's not pretty. I know I can prevent it but I need support, not my own blood thinking I'm some lunatic!" Dawkins said. "it may seem crazy but please! Trust me on this, I can explain it to you once we get Doge" he finished.

"Why not now? Just seems like you're trying your best to push the conversation into the future and do what weird fanfics do and try to make it as long as possible so they can get a good word count for the story or chapter" Dylan said. Dawkins stared at him.

"Did you really just compare me to a fanficion?" Dawkins questioned. Dylan nodded. "Fine! Be like that then! I know what I'm doing is right, and if you can't see it fine!" Dawkins said looking away in a huff. Dylan felt a little hurt inside but nowhere near as hurt as Dawkins felt inside.

"And that's how you make good waffles" Travis Scott said. Him, Kanye, and Doge were eating breakfast. Surprisingly, Doge wasn't be torture because according to Kanye, you can't do torture scenes in a K rated fanfic. Odd. Obama obviously didn't like Doge but he usually shrugged it off. After eating some waffles, Doge went to his room and closed the door.

_Get back on track! We need to leave now_

"Why? Everything is going as planned. Once I'm close enough to Kanye I'll kill him, easy" Doge said confidently.

_There was a...change of plans my friend_

"Wait what?" Doge said. "What do you mean there was a "change"? He asked.

_After what happened, it seems the universe is changing itself, we must be going. We must meet the Avogadro _

Doge was obviously confused, and scared at the same time. He thought it would be easy and simple, but seems like things are coming apart very quickly. He snuck out the window and made his way to the road where he hitchhiked and got a ride.

_Okay so what is this plan? _Doge asked the voice in his thoughts.

_We must see Avogadro, he rests in Arizona so we are heading there_

_But I didn't tell the driver to take me there _Doge said.

_No need_

Doge looked at the driver, his eyes were purple and was focused straight on the road.

"When could you mind control people?!" Doge said surprised.

_You don't know me enough _

As the two made their way to Arizona, Dawkins and Dylan arrived to Kanye's mini White House.

"This is a new place" Dylan said noticing they weren't in New York. He saw Dawkins marching his way to the door. "Dawkins, what are you doing?" He said.

"Getting Doge back!" Dawkins said pushing the doorbell. Travis opened it.

"Uh, yes?" He said. Dawkins then pulled out a 725. and pointed it straight at Travis Scott.

"WHERES DOGE?!" Dawkins yelled.

"OH MY DOG! DAWKINS WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Dylan yelled.

"Get back in the plane Dylan!" Dawkins yelled.

"Excuse me but wha-" Dawkins interrupted him.

"I SAID BACK IN THE PLANE!" Dawkins yelled once more. Dylan did as told.

"Dude he's in his room" Travis said. He lead Dawkins to Doge's room. He shot the handle and ran in, to his surprise, Doge was gone.

"He's...gone?" Dawkins said shocked. Travis got sad because Doge was gone and now no longer had a cooking buddy. Obama came out of nowhere and kicked Dawkins through the window. He stood right over Dawkins and looked down.

"What do you mean, gone?" Obama said. Dawkins couldn't answer for how much pain he was in. Dylan saw this and came over.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Dylan yelled. Obama gave him a death glare. "On second thought, I think I was looking for a way out of here" He restated. Obama quickly grabbed Dylan and brought him to Dawkins.

"You two, are coming with us" Obama said.

"Yo I heard the news! Get inside we gonna go find our friend!" Kanye yelled to Obama, who brought Dawkins and Dylan inside. The White House proceeded to get a hot air ballon and slowly started floating off the ground, they were now on their way to find Doge and probably save him, if needed.

"So where is this Avogadro guy?" Doge said. They were in the middle of nowhere and some forest.

_See that sign?_

Doge looked over and saw a sign that said "Griffin lake" and going inside was a very dark and foggy area intended to make it look edgy so it looks like it's very important to the story. Doge gulped and made his way into Griffin lake. And as he walked by he saw a water fall. Assuming Avogadro would be there. He went under it and shouted

"Avogadro! Are you here?" He yelled. Out of nowhere something hit the water, the thing that risen from it was, a salamander.

"I'm Avogadro, what can I help you with?" The salamander said. Doge was shocked. He looked around and stared at the salamander.

"You're...Avogadro?" Doge said. Avogadro nodded. _You got to be kidding me _Doge thought.

_I'm not_

_Quite you! _Doge said to the voice. As ridiculous as it seemed, he knew the voice in his head wouldn't lead him to nothing. So he asked that they needed help.

"Yeah I know, there's always a reason someone comes here you know" Avogadro said. He prompted Doge to follow him. He took him into a cave and showed him a big tube. "In there is an answer to all you problems" He said. Doge nodded his head and walked up to the tube, he hesitated at first but finally pushed the button and opened it. Lots of smoke came out and made him take a step back. As the smoke cleared, he saw a little silhouette of a man.

_Of course! We now have a better chance!_

**Whoa what a chapter. Kinda forgot it was a 101 story lol but this one is focused on Doge since he obviously plays the biggest role in the story. If you didn't get the hint of the character at the end then you're uncultured. Anyways not much to say. See ya**


	6. Chapter 6: The World According To A Pup

**Hello you beautiful people. We kickin it again with a big chapter. This one is a prequel though so you can get more context of who Doge and his possible tragic backstory. If I decide to do that lol. Yes he's a meme I know but he technically is his own character in this so fair game lol. Anyways not much to say. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 6_

**LONDON, 1960**

"Hey, kid" Someone called. Doge slowly opened his eyes and saw some stranger Australian Shepard in front of him. "Are you lost?" The stranger dog said. Doge was at least 5 and didn't remember what happened nor where he was. He simply nodded to the dog hopefully that would mean something.

"Oi! I think he went this way!" Some one yelled. The dog looked back and then looked at Doge.

"Yikes, hey, you stay here a bit longer. I'll come back for you and see what I can do" the dog said. Doge watched as he ran off. He saw guards chasing him. He wondered what the dog did but really didn't care at the moment. He also decided to follow and see for himself.

"Oi! Get down from there!" One guard said.

"Make me!" The dog said. The guard growled and made his way to the rooftops. The other guards were climbing from the front. The dog kept throwing things at the guards and they kept falling off. "That's your best you bo-" The dog was interrupted as he got knocked out by the one guard from earlier.

"Trent Williams Nurmagomedov, I've finally got you!" The guard said smirking. Doge saw this from the corner of the allyway and got angry, for some odd reason. He started barking at the guards and tried to bite one of them. "Ah, so we got another little runt here as well? Take him in!" The guard ordered. The others grabbed Doge and took him with the dog, now known as Trent, to the jail where they spent the next 3 days in together. Trent on the other hand, hasn't woken up due to being hit so hard into a coma. He finally woke up from his short forever sleep and noticed he was in jail.

"Great, this is the third time this month" Trent said pulling himself up. He noticed Doge in the corner and looked at him. "Oh hey ki- WAIT, KID?" He panicked. "How did you get in here?" He asked. Doge looked at him and then looked around and saw a blanket. He went over to it and started chewing on it. "So, you were playing around?" Trent said. Doge shook his head. "You were eating?" Treat said. Doge shook his head. "You bit off someone's clothes?" Trent said. Doge facepalmed. "Kid, I'm not good at this stuff" Trent said looking down.

"I bit him, I bit one of the guards!" Doge yelled. This took Trent by surprise.

"Oh, you can talk" Trent said. Doge nodded. "Then why didn't you say something earlier?" He asked.

"You're a stranger" Doge said. Trent just gave him the "okay buddy" face.

"Oh, never properly introduced myself" Trent said. "Name's Trent Nurmagomedov! But just call me Trent mate" He finished.

"My name is Doge" Doge told Trent. _Strange name _Trent thought to himself.

"Anyways kid, Seems like we got ourselves into a pickle. Give me that blanket you have there" Trent told the little pup.

"What for?" Doge said handing the blanket over to the Australian Shepherd.

"To break out of course" Trent told him wrapping the blanket around a rusty window bars.

"I mean, this doesn't look like it will wor-" Doge was interrupted by the sound of the rusty bars breaking and falling to the ground.

"Don't sweat it chum, I always do it this way. Surprised they haven't got new ones by now" Trent said walking through the hole in the wall. "Now be quite and follow my lead, kid" He said to Doge, who went into a sneaky position. As they made their way through "Dog jail" and the streets. Trent brought Doge to a house and stood next to a window.

"What are we doing here?" Doge asked. Trent put his paw over the child's mussel.

"Just a quick stop" Trent whispered. "PONGO! COME OUT HERE!" Trent yelled. Doge looked and around and thought why he did that. The window opened and Pongo's head popped out.

"Trent? What are you doing here? It's midnight" Pongo whispered a bit annoyed.

"Sorry mate, just need you to tell Avo that I need to see him" Trent said. Pongo looked confused and then saw Doge standing behind the Shepherd.

"Oh dear, this was very unexpected" Pongo said a bit in shock seeing such a small stray out here. "Alright, I'll get in contact with him. Stay safe my friend" He finished closing the window. Trent and Doge continued on and went under some bridge.

"Let's rest here for now kid, tomorrow will be an interesting day" Trent told Doge.

"But I'm not sleepy" Doge said.

"Well kid, sometimes there's things in life you don't wanna do but you know it's the best for you. Go to sleep" Trent said laying down and closing his eyes. Doge looked at the Shepherd and turned around and looked at the moon. A full moon. He didn't know much about the world but this adventure so far has opened his young eyes a lot more. And he can't wait to see more.

The next day started off quite simple, both dogs got up early and continued to wherever Trent was taking them. Outside of London now, they stopped by a forest pathway.

"Looks kinda spooky in there" Doge said backing up.

"No worries kid, Just stay close to me" Trent said walking forward. Doge walked beside him the whole time. As they continued, Doge noticed the environment was changing. Everything was becoming more green and the sky now looked like it was midday. After pushing away some branches, they saw a big waterfall.

"Almost there" Trent reassured the pup. As they continued on, Trent stopped under the waterfall and cleared his throat. "Avogadro!" Trent yelled. Doge looked around waiting for something to happen. Right on que, a salamander rised from the water and approached Trent.

"Ah, Trent, my friend, Pongo said I should be expecting you" Avogadro said. "So where's the little one?" He asked. Trent pointed to Doge, who was hiding behind a rock.

"Don't be afraid kid" Trent said gesturing Doge to come over. Doge got up and made his way over. Avogadro looked at him and examined. After doing so, he pulled Trent to the side to speak with him.

"It seems you found a keeper my friend" Avogadro said laughing to himself.

"What do you mean by that mate?" Trent asked in confusion.

"He's special" Avogadro said. They both looked at Doge, who was playing with a butterfly. "Once he grows of course. Take him in as your own, watch him and protect him at all costs" He finished.

"What about his parents? Wouldn't they be worried?" Trent said. Avogadro just gave him _that _look. "Darn" Trent said.

"You came for advice, that's my advice. You decide to take it" Avogadro said going back into the stream. Trent looked back and saw Doge looking at him ready to go. He wondered what's so special about him but guess he'll find out soon enough. Hopefully.

**Wow a chapter with care. Omg. Yes the back hurray. Giving more context to everything slowly. Next will finish the backstory and then we'll PROBABLY finish this story to get to the finale. Anyways that's all. See ya.**


End file.
